This invention relates to a smoker's article, and more particularly to a snuffer for extinguishing a burning cigarette.
Previously, cigarette smokers have used various methods of extinguishing cigarettes. Perhaps the most common is to simply grind the stub of the cigarette against the bottom of an ashtray, thus fragmenting the ash and crushing the yet unburned material.
Ashtrays, particularly those in vehicles, are generally equipped with a snuffer of sorts. A flange extends inwardly from the side of the ashtray and includes a depression or a hole of smaller diameter than a cigarette. The cigarette is ground into this depression before discard of the butt into the ashtray.
The prior art shows several cigarette snuffers of the general class of the present invention. They generally include a tube or funnel of some sort into which the cigarette is inserted. They rely on crushing the end of the cigarette and/or fragmenting the ashes and/or using a heat conductive material in the snuffer whereby heat is rapidly dissipated from the burning cigarette.
A common problem with prior art methods and apparatus for extinguishing cigarettes is that on occasion a portion of the still burning ash is knocked into the ashtray whereupon it can smolder for some time. Not only is the ashtray smoke undesirable, but if the ashtray is full of butts the conditions exist for the smoldering ash to erupt into a fire in the ashtray. This is particularly hazardous in a vehicle. Some drivers, recognizing this risk, carelessly toss their buring cigarette out of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a cigarette snuffer which is safe and very reliable.
Another object is to provide a snuffer which performs the snuffing operation quickly.
Yet another object is to provide internal ridges within the snuffer which suffocate the burning material.
Still another object is to provide a snuffer from which old ash is readily expelled.
A further object is to provide a versitle mounting for the snuffer in various ashtrays.
Still another object is to provide a snuffer which will extinguish the cigarette without destroying it, so that it may be relit.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention and the manner in which they are achieved will be made apparent in the following specification and claims.